


Tragedy tomorrow, comedy tonight

by Kaesteranya



Category: Suikoden II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then it's over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tragedy tomorrow, comedy tonight

They let their men feast upon the finest that the Highlands had to offer because they knew it would probably be the last meal they would ever have. The Independent Army was smaller than theirs, but they had destiny on their side while the Highland seemed to have nothing to offer in retaliation, not even luck. Nevertheless, they walked among the songs of triumph and victory with smiles on their faces, and whenever they were asked about the odds they would say nothing beyond the sweet, vague statement that they still had a fighting chance.

 

Culgan was rough with him in bed that night, and Seed resolved to take everything in and never cry out against it or ask him why. When they were done they were silent until Culgan wrapped his arms tight about him, buried his face into his shoulder and cried, silently, drowning his despair. Seed resolved not to do the same. This time, he would be the strong one, on the last night they would ever have.


End file.
